


How you get the girl

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Camila thinks Lauren may be the most perfect person on the planet.





	How you get the girl

**Author's Note:**

> OKay ya'll Camila is 17, Lauren is 18 but in Camila's grade, and Sofi is 15 for this so yeah that's all i need to explain but enjoy.  
> \
> 
> wattpad : longerr_hours check out my shit

"So you excited for pride on saturday?" Ariana asks as her and Camila made their way from lunch to french class for yet another hour of confusion. 

"I guess," Camila shrugs, not really in the mood to talk after the depressing lunch period she'd just had. 

She's been listening to her mopey break up playlist non stop - yes even at the gym, really good pump up music (note the sarcasm), and when Ally had asked about it it led to yet another round of questioning about her and Jade's "break up". The two were never dating, and it isn't like the really could considering Jade had a serious girlfriend and Camila just had a hopeless crush, but it kind of hurt once she realize they officially couldn't be together. 

The two had a talk, and it just so happened to fall a week before pride. So no, Camila wasn't "excited for pride," as Ari had asked, she was more like, sad about everything. 

"Hey but you might see your woman, last year we ended up with her in the end with a few of her friends and word on the street is that she's single and looking to mingle," Ariana wiggles her eyebrows and Camila groans but smiles despite herself. 

Her woman, also known as Lauren Jauregui, also known as the most attractive human known to date, isn't really her woman at all. Camila is the type to easily develop crushes. Whether on her nerdy english teacher who's perfect in every way, or the girl from her chemistry class who gets around, or one of her internet "friends" who said the right thing at the right time. She easily appreciates people, and usually it doesn't mean much since she has crushes on literally everyone, but once in a blue moon a crush will come and it'll last. 

Jade was kind of like that but with more feelings and bad luck, but Lauren Jauregui outshines even her biggest celebrity crush Selena Gomez. 

Lauren's like, one of the only openly bisexual people at school, which is how Camila noticed who she was. She came out to Hailee a while back and the other girl immediately suggested they set her up with Lauren. Now, Camila had no idea who Lauren was, and after a few months of still not knowing and Hailee randomly bringing up how hot she is, Camila saw a girl in the hals and jut knew it was her. 

Camila is shameless when it comes to fangirling over her too, like one time they made eye contact at an assembly and Camila hasn't stopped talking about until... well see she's still talking about it because Lauren's eyes were - are the most captivating in the world and she completely made a fool out of herself by forgetting to look way until like a good ten seconds later. . 

One time she walked by her in the hallway and almost died for a few minutes before freaking out to Dinah who had been trying to keep her from passing out. 

She may or may not know the second half of Lauren's schedule (no she did not actively seek it out, she just noticed her in the hallway, that's all). 

She knows (from Hailee screenshotting her finsta and sending it to her) that Lauren's favorite season of any show ever is glee season 2, which is Camila's favorite too (and probably like any gay person's but that doesn't matter), so she's pretty sure they're soul mates. 

And all of this is before speaking one word to her. 

She's added her on snapchat and instagram, but by that she means that Dinah added her on her snapchat since she's kind of friends with Lauren and forceful about Camila's crushes. And that when she finally got the balls to follow her on instagram, Sofi did it ten seconds later. Two notifications about two Cabello sisters in a row isn't fishy at all. 

She hasn't spoken to her though. And she hasn't had one mutual class either, which is weird because they're in similar courses, just different blocks. 

Ariana is pretty good friends with Lauren though, and now that her and Camila are friends and she knows about this crush, she's thinking of any ways she can to make it happen. 

The first text to change her life is on the friday night before pride. She's actually walking into the gym after her shift at Stop and Shop - new job, training is a bitch, when she gets it. It's in the grip chat for the people she's going to pride with and it reads a few words that make her freeze midstep. 

Kendall - hey guys is it cool if Shaun and Lauren Jauregui come w us? 

Camila thinks she stops breathing for a second. 

Ariana had said they might run into Lauren and her friends, but she never said the girl of her dreams would come with them. 

Hailee is at senior prom with a friend but she calls her anyways, freaking out about the news and she's happy when Hailee humors her and freaks out as well, even though she's in the middle of the gym and Hailee is probably doing stuff that seems more exciting than Lauren Jauregui (key word is seems, nothing is actually more exciting than Lauren Jauregui).

She doesn't click on her sad playlist this time, no she picks the "good vibes" one because she's pretty sure her life just got a heck of a lot better. 

It doesn't. 

Not right away of course, but Camila is in a pretty shit mood when it's 12;30 and she's finally on her way into Boston for the parade. She's late, because Ariana cancelled on going at all last minute and Perrie is sweet enough to wake herself up to go, but since the girl is a senior and was at prom the night before, she takes a while to get up and moving. 

The group they were supposed to go in turned more into a grip to meet up with, which is like, it's fine because Lauren Jauregui is still there, but this damn train is taking forever. 

And once they're finally there, Troye sees an open spot and pulls her and Perrie there before they can go find the group, since "Kendall is such a bitch why would we want to go over there," and it takes almost half an hour for Perrie to shoot Camila a sympathetic look since she knows why the girl is so eager to go over there, and finally pull Troye away. 

"Guys! What the fuck took you so long?" Kendall greets once they're there and Troye rants about traffic but Perrie shushes him and explains there was a better spot, making sure to stand so Camila is as close to Lauren as possible. Shaun is between them still, but this gives her a chance at conversation and she's eternally grateful for Perrie's presence. 

"Hey Mila," Shaun greets, then goes into explaining everything she missed from the best drag queens to the weird anti circumcision float that everyone got awkward during. 

"Is it your first pride?" he finally asked after a few, Camila had honestly kind of zoned out because she was paying attention to Lauren. She was quiet, weirdly so for someone who seemed so confident and perfect, but not like, she wasn't awkward about it, just kind of listened to Shaun talk but didn't chip in. 

"Yeah it is," Camila replies on cue, "I didn't really realize I was gay until like last year but all my friends other than Dinah were high key homophobic so I just didn't bother coming," she explains with a frown but then shrugs to reassure him. 

"And you like it so far" he asks and Camila almost dies when she notices Lauren looking for her response too.

"Yeah, it's really cool," Camila says with a dumb nod, once again holding Lauren's eye contact for a little too long once she catches it then turing back to Shaun to snap out of it, "really gay, I am, yeah I'm really gay so like, yeah..." she trails off and she would be embarrassed when Lauren giggles at it but Lauren's laugh has to be the best thing she's ever heard in her life other than maybe the glee cover of Copacabana so she swallows her pride and laughs too. 

She doesn't really talk to Lauren at all. She stands with her, and they laugh at things Shaun says together because he says a lot of funny things. She makes a point to emphasize how gay she is so Lauren might notice, and at one point Lauren offers her a bag of Mike & Ike's and Camila eats them with a grin (even though she hates Mike & Ike's).

It only feels like ten minutes before the parade wis over and they're all walking back towards the train stop, but Camila is still following Lauren like a lost puppy, but like, kind of subtly (not really, Lauren's the only one who hasn't noticed her adoration). 

"Wait guys, Hailee got caught on the train and she's literally about to be here," Troye starts once they approach the stop and Camila knows this is where her time with Lauren Jauregui ends. "I feel bad that she missed the parade, shouldn't we like... I don't know, wait or something?" 

It ends up being her Troye and Perrie again until Hailee comes. 

Camila spends most of the night with a smile on her face, not exactly because of Lauren but like, indirectly probably because of Lauren. She's just n a really good mood and that mood only enhances when she gets the second text that changes her world. 

It's at the concert later, the gay one when she opens her texts and sees a bunch from Ariana in all caps and freaks the fuck out before even reading them.This must be important, she thinks, before clicking on it and her heart stops. 

Ari - HOLY FUK FUC KJSUFDU BJKV JHV NCAMILA MILA MILA OMGIJVJHVM GUESS WHO JUST SNAP CHATTED ME 

Ari - MILA HOLY FUCK LAUREN JUST SNPCHATTED ME 

Ari - AND SHE SAID"do you kn ow that girl Camila' an i said yeah AND THEN SHhe SAID 

Ari - "is Camila gay" ?!!!!!!! CAN YOU SE SKED IF UOU WERE GY SHE WNATS THE PUSSY GIRL CONGRSTS OH MY god my babies my gay babies love you !!!!

"HOLY FUCK!" Camila yells as she processes the text, almost falling over but Perrie steadies her with a concerned look, to which she turns her phone to show the texts. "Lauren fucking Jauregui asked if I was gay."

"Holy shit are you for real?" Hailee asks, grabbing Camila's arm, jaw dropped in aw. 

"Lauren fucking Jauregui."

Camila like, she doesn't stop smiling for hours. Days even maybe, she just, she's so happy with the idea of Lauren Jauregui. She spends the night after pride with Ariana and Perrie, eating McDonald's and fingerling over the green eyed beauty, and she spends the next day day dreaming about her. 

It's not until lunch on Monday that something else happens. 

Now her and Ariana, they're like, they're kind of weird together. As in after pride they had a fight with the free lube Camila had gotten in the parade, then covered themselves in it to see what it would feel like to "be one of them hoes" and bough three twenty piece McNuggets to split and eight root beers. 

But another thing they did was spend like hours fantasizing about how cute dating Lauren would be, and Ariana decided, covered in lube and halfway through her third bottle (Perrie was present for all of this, smiling and trying not to think about how odd the other two were)to play match maker. 

"I'm going to set you two up, then you will owe me your life," she had promised. 

So when Camila gets a text before lunch reading, 

Ari - you owe me your life.

she nearly combusts on the spot. 

"What happened?" Camila pounces on the girl once she makes her way to their table. 

"Geez give a girl some space, would you?" she jokes but Camila's face shows that she can't wait. "Lauren said to hit her up," she says simply, and Camila kind of like, she kind of shrieks and dies a little bit but by the time lunch is over she's overanalyzing everything. Ariana ends up texting Lauren that she has to hit up Camila herself to spare the younger girl some nerves, but by wednesday, Camila is still waiting by the phone with nothing but thoughts of Lauren. 

Luckily, Ariana is on the inside and Camila is reassured that Lauren is just nervous and doesn't know how to approach it, but unfortunately since Camila is the one with all of the amp, Ariana begins to pressure her to make the move. 

Now, how does one, make the move?

Camila's never done anything like this. she's awkward, and shy, and not experienced at all, and honestly she's never been the type to want a relationship. 

But this, this is the girl of her dreams. It's the girl. The one she's had a crush on since six months ago, the one that's so far out of her league it's basically t ball vs the major leagues. 

This is Lauren Jaurgeui, and apparently Lauren fucking Jauregui is nervous to talk to her, so Camila needs to do something. 

And something she does. 

After hours of looking, and thinking and trying to force herself to get some balls, Camila finally does what needs to be done. 

She snap chat texts her, which is like, well it's the shadiest way to text anyone but it's all she's got and she finally has balls so she has to make her move, and she does. 

hey i know this is weird since we've never really talked but are you any good at algebra? 

Camila like, she's so nervous that she may or may not start crying a little bit, but Lauren replies in a minute and she manages to keep her cool long enough to open it (a solid minute later because she's no fool). 

depends on the chapter, why? 

Here goes nothing, you were born for this, it's now or never. "You're an all star Camila, don't fuck this up," she says to herself before taking a deep breath and typing. 

I was wondering if you'd be able to help me replace my x? 

"Nailed it," she whispers to herself again. 

-

Her and Lauren text for four days straight non stop before their first FaceTime call, and FaceTime every single night, finals be damned, before they finally decide to hangout on the last day of school. 

It's not awkward at all, and Camila is totally, shamelessly smitten with the other girl. They go to Wendy's for lunch, Camila buys Lauren her food, a little shyly but when Lauren spills her soda everywhere she laughs louder than she has in weeks. 

Shaun works at the Starbucks she goes to every day with Dinah so he gives her insight on how Lauren's reacting along with Ariana, and it makes Camila feel butterflies in her whole body whenever she gets a hint that Lauren might feel even a fraction of what she does. 

Lauren wakes her up with bad pick up lines every morning and Camila rants about how amazing it is that she's giving her the time of day every night. 

And like, Camila will still fangirl over her every few hours. Whether she's with her or not, the fact that she's like, kind of almost dating Lauren Jauregui is amazing to her. n

The bad part is that neither of them will make any moves. 

Lauren's the one to hold her hand first. They're watching NCSI and all Camila can think about is how she wants to hold Lauren's hand but she literally can not get herself to dot it. So when Lauren does it, she smiles for about two billion hours.

They usually watch glee, they started on season two and Camila smiled brightly, knowingly when Lauren grinned and said it was her favorite. 

Their first kiss is two weeks and a day after school ends. It's almost on the third of July, with fireworks and everything but then Lauren's bus is pulling away and Camila is listing to I should've Kissed You by One Direction on loop for the next two hours. 

The next time they hangout though, thats when she finally makes the move. 

Not exactly actually, Camila wants to kiss her, she does, and they're lying on the couch, facing each other, so close that with one move she could close the gap, but Camila has a knack for rambling in times like that, so that's what she does, she rambles, and Lauren watches with an amused grin. 

It takes literally half an hour for Lauren to let out a laugh at Camila's nervousness and finally connect their lips herself, pulling back after a second, only for Camila to follow, whispering something along the lines of "thank fuck," against her lips before going in for more. 

Only since she wasted all of that time rambling Lauren's dad beeping his car outside breaks the kiss, Lauren falling against Camila in laughs makes it okay, because like Camila said, nothing beats Lauren's laugh (other than maybe glee Copacabana but she's not sure anymore).

She goes to the movies with Lauren and Dinah, her best friend has to approve (they're already kind of friends but still), and freaks out halfway through because Lauren Jauregui is holding her hand. 

And later that night, she kind of tells Lauren that she's had a crush on her since forever ago. 

Lauren thinks it's adorable, says so too and makes Camila smile ten times harder, then ramble for a few before stealing a second kiss. 

The kissing becomes normal, and the hanging out every single day that Camila isn't working does too. She knows not to ditch her friends because she isn't fake, but she'd only ever really hung out with Dinah and she still sees her every day too, so she's maintaining her dignity and dating her dream girl. 

Well not like officially dating. 

That doesn't happen until the end of July. 

Camz - I'm getting a puppy on Sautrday 

Lolo Regz - shit so now I have to fight for your attention even more ? totally not fair at all

Camila's been in Cape Cod for like, well only for four days but she's actually having a mental break down without Lauren by her side. It's a family reunion, which is already adding to her being stressed out a little bit because like, who likes family reunions. And all of her cousins are being annoying, and now her mom randomly decided to get a dog which, hey she isn't complaining but now it delays her seeing Lauren by like a few hours. 

Lolo Regz - Im face timing you, I miss ur face too much right now

"Hi lovely," Lauren greets as soon as Camila answers which is immediately. 

"Hey Lo," Camila smiles, running a hand through her messy hair, wishing she had washed it after the beach. "I miss you tons." 

"Me too Camz, I can't wait to see you, oh my god I'm going to hug you so hard" Lauren says and Camila breaks into a huge grin because it's Lauren and she adores her back now. 

Lauren laughs at her puns sometimes and she kisses her first sometimes too and she holds her hand all the time and she's taken her out to her favorite restaurant twice now despite not really knowing what to get there since she's a picky eater. 

(Their first official date was on the month anniversary of when Camila texted her but like, Camila wasn't keeping track or anything.)

Lauren's like, Lauren's her perfect match she thinks and she hasn't turned off her "good vibes" playlist since that day she got that text asking if Shaun and Lauren could come with them to pride. 

They spend the rest of Camila's week away missing each other and like, they haven't stopped texting since that first pick up line Camila sent Lauren. They text until they see each other until they text again. 

When they see each other that saturday they're with Camila's whole family so they don't get to kiss or anything but later on they do, and even though Lauren keeps telling Camila she needs to shower since she smells like new dog, she lets Camila kiss her. 

They're on the last episode of season three when Lauren pops the question. 

Camila had been low key planning to get down on one knee with a ring pop and ask Lauren to "go steady with her?" since she thought that shit was cute, but when Lauren asks if she'll officially be her girlfriend, Camila smiles harder than she ever has before replying, "wait, for real?" and mentally smacking herself until Lauren giggles at her and she's smiling again. 

She gives it the biggest yes she's ever given anything hands down, and she thanks god that Dinah added Lauren Jauregui on her snap chat. 

(and that Lauren Jauregui added her back.)

**Author's Note:**

> please please please let me know what you think


End file.
